<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ничего личного by KittyKurtzberg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105741">Ничего личного</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKurtzberg/pseuds/KittyKurtzberg'>KittyKurtzberg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dark, F/M, M/M, Organized Crime, Revenge, Violence, takeshi and triplets exist, yuuko is obsessed with yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKurtzberg/pseuds/KittyKurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ничего личного, Виктор-сан. Просто проблемы в личной жизни. Так уж вышло, что мои проблемы вынуждены стать твоими. Прощай.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Nishigori Yuuko, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ничего личного</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9448530</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Никифоров ухмыляется, когда они с Юри уезжают в Россию. Он знает обо всём, это очевидно, и он безумно рад, что вот так вот уводит Юри у Юко из-под носа. Юри ему не сопротивляется, он идиот, который даже не подозревает о том, какая грызня началась за него.</p>
<p>Такеши как-то странно косится. Он тоже идиот и не догадывается о том, что у него за спиной планируется измена. Но Юко плевать. Сейчас её заботит только Юри и наглость Никифорова.</p>
<p>Спустя несколько дней и тысячу сториз Никифорова из Петербурга Юко понимает, что больше не в силах терпеть это издевательство. Никифоров ещё не до конца понимает, что творит, но он уверен в своём превосходстве. Вот только одного он не учёл. Японцы настойчивы и жестоки, они могут изощрённо расправиться даже с любимыми людьми, которые предпочли кого-то другого, а о потенциальных соперниках не идёт и речи.</p>
<p>Юко летит в Петербург. Сейчас ей нужно одно — месть обнаглевшему Виктору, который так бесцеремонно нарушил её планы и насмехается над ней сейчас.</p>
<p>Достать оружие в России без лицензии — та ещё проблема, но ничего невозможного нет для одержимой жаждой мести Юко. В конце концов, зачем ей что-то навороченное? Достаточно обойти кучу подпольных магазинов и потратить кучу денег, но раздобыть что-то более-менее подходящее для задуманного. Ещё пара сотен тысяч йен уходит на два билета до Японии на ближайший рейс.</p>
<p>Юри её уже ждёт. Он будет счастлив, если Никифорова не будет. Он будет счастлив с Юко в Японии.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Уже поздно. В “Юбилейном” только Никифоров и уборщицы. Нужно оставаться незамеченной, чтобы её увидели только камеры, и искали потом долго. Они успеют спрятаться там, где их не найдёт даже Интерпол, на долгие пятнадцать лет.</p>
<p>— Привет.</p>
<p>Никифоров оборачивается, испуганный, но пытается выдавить дружелюбную улыбку.</p>
<p>— Здравствуй, Юко. Ты в гости?</p>
<p>— Нет, я проездом, на день. — Она подходит к калитке и равнодушно наблюдает за тем, как Никифоров, чуть ли не трясясь от страха, приближается. — Вообще-то я зашла бы к вам, но позже. Адрес можешь не говорить, ты слишком часто указывал его в геолокации.</p>
<p>— Юко, я не понимаю, — Никифоров пятится, но тщетно — Юко уже схватила его за руку.</p>
<p>— Прости, тебе ничего не нужно понимать, — отвечает она с улыбкой. — В конце концов, ты сам виноват. И не делай вид, что не знаешь, о чём я.</p>
<p>Никифоров немного смелеет.</p>
<p>— Быстро же ты из девочки-одуванчика превратилась в чокнутую суку, готовую на всё ради своих целей.</p>
<p>Юко только усмехается и дёргает Виктора за руку, вытаскивая со льда.</p>
<p>— Ничего личного, Виктор-сан. Просто проблемы в личной жизни. Так уж вышло, что мои проблемы вынуждены стать твоими. Прощай.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I killed someone for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как тебе мои проблемы в личной жизни, Виктор-сан?</p>
<p>Никифоров молчал.</p>
<p>— Правильно, их больше нет. — Лицо Юко исказила дьявольская улыбка. — А знаешь, кого ещё больше нет?</p>
<p>Никифоров молчал.</p>
<p>— В конечном итоге, ты сам виноват: издевался надо мной, превратил мою жизнь в кошмар, а теперь решил, что сбежишь? — продолжала Юко, оставляя в тёмно-алых лужах один след за другим.</p>
<p>Никифоров молчал. — Ну, прощай тогда. — Юко направилась к выходу с катка. — Было неприятно познакомиться.</p>
<p>На улице никто на неё не смотрел. Никому не было дела до девушки с почти безумным взглядом, оставляющую за собой тёмные следы на снегу.</p>
<p>В Питере холодно, но Юко не чувствовала холода совсем, даже в не самой тёплой куртке. Осознание, что она близка к своей цели как никогда, разливало по сосудам жар, и она могла бы выжить, наверное, даже на Южном Полюсе, если бы потребовалось. Она уже близко, совсем близко.</p>
<p>В квартире Никифорова горел свет только в одной комнате, Юко заметила это, ещё только подходя к дому.</p>
<p>Он там. Её цель там. Ждёт Никифорова, ни о чём не подозревая. Не зная, что теперь Никифорова можно будет увидеть только на плакатах. Да и тех она ему не позволит видеть никогда.</p>
<p>Бедный-бедный Юри. Ничего, он быстро смирится. И их не найдут. Уж об этом Юко уже позаботилась. Главное, чтобы Никифорова не хватились так быстро, чтобы они успели исчезнуть.</p>
<p>— Виктор, это ты? — послышалось, как только Юко открыла дверь украденными у Никифорова ключами. Ему они всё равно не нужны, а ей ну очень не хотелось ломать дверь.</p>
<p>— Нет, Юри, Виктора не будет, — ответила Юко максимально дружелюбно, натягивая на лицо счастливую улыбку. — Это я.</p>
<p>— Ю-чан? Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты надолго?</p>
<p>— Нет, Юри, я очень ненадолго. — Юко ненавязчиво, но упорно теснила его к комнате, в которой горел свет. — Нам нужно собрать вещи и срочно уехать, скоро самолёт.</p>
<p>Юри выглядел шокированным.</p>
<p>— Какой самолёт, какие вещи, Юко, ты о чём?</p>
<p>Юко моментально изменилась в лице.</p>
<p>— Скажи мне, Юри, — начала она, — ты меня любишь?</p>
<p>— Конечно люблю, Ю-чан, — ответил Юри. — Ты моя лучшая подруга детства, я всегда восхищался тобой.</p>
<p>— А скажи мне, — продолжила Юко, — ты будешь любить меня сильнее, если я что-нибудь для тебя сделаю?</p>
<p>Юри попятился назад.</p>
<p>— Где твой паспорт? — спросила Юко резко.</p>
<p>— В комоде, в верхнем ящике. Юко, ты меня пугаешь…</p>
<p>— Собери одежду. Минимум, самую нужную, — скомандовала она, вынимая из комода документы. — И предметы гигиены. Нет, кредитку не бери, она именная. У меня есть знакомые программисты, её взломают и всё переведут на зашифрованный счёт.</p>
<p>Юри метнулся в сторону шкафа, совершенно не понимая, почему подчиняется каждому слову Юко. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что если он ослушается — то будет плохо.</p>
<p>— Куда мы? — спросил он почти обречённо.</p>
<p>— Далеко, — ответила Юко. — Туда, где нас никто не найдёт.</p>
<p>Юри попытался возмутиться.</p>
<p>— Но у меня Национальный Чемпионат! И Чемпионат Мира потом…</p>
<p>— Не будет больше чемпионатов, — оборвала его Юко. — Хватит! Собрался? Поехали, мало времени!</p>
<p>— А Виктор?</p>
<p>Юко замерла прямо у двери.</p>
<p>— Что Виктор? — Он с нами? Или он потом приедет?</p>
<p>— А Виктора не будет, — ответила Юко, отвернувшись к выходу.</p>
<p>— Как это не будет? — В голосе Юри послышался шок.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь будешь любить меня сильнее, если я кое-что для тебя сделаю? — спросила Юко, поворачиваясь к Юри.</p>
<p>Он кивнул, но как-то испуганно.</p>
<p>— А если я, например, кого-нибудь убью?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>